The Lady's Charmer
by WaterLily95
Summary: And somewhere up high in the skies, one could have sworn that a certain higher force was laughing. After all, deformities only pertained to the body, not the heart.


**The Lady's Charmer**

They called her "Lady of the Mist." She was the simplest creation in the history of mankind, judging by her lone smile greeting those who pass by and those who didn't. Each day her senses would merge together as one, relying solely upon a white cane that could lead her through the morning mists of La Ciudad de la Niebla. The humidity caressed her skin. The serene atmosphere brushed against her fingertips. The most beautiful voice any human can imagine was right upon her lips. But no matter, for despite these luxuries of nature she would never be able to see. Her world was dark and unimaginable. Merciless and indifferent as if fate blocked off the last of light in her life.

They called him, "The Silent Charmer", knowing that he wouldn't utter a single word no matter what the circumstance. Ironically, he was never too much of a charmer. He, too, was a simple creation in mankind…only farther in complexity. He possessed the eyesight of a thousand jaguars and the strength of a million lions. Mingling as one with the symphony of nature, he would often wander and let his fingers dance away on his Spanish guitar each time a familiar voice of nature inspired him. But no matter, for despite these luxuries of nature he was never able to express his delight for them. Fate has refused to be his voice.

But fate has other plans. It's so mischievous that it almost finds infinite delight fiddling with its diabolical plans. But fate never has the courage to bring only sorrow into one's life.

And so it was on another so-called misty morning. Perhaps now this would be the opportunity for observation, the Lady of Mist wondered. Perhaps now this would spark another tune, the Silent Charmer believed.

And hence, the two were on their way. Down a cobblestone street she wandered. Up the river's edge he meandered. But the destinations were one and the same.

The rhythm of the waterfall was perfect for the Lady of the Mist to soften her imperceptible eyes. Her bare feet graced the grass's texture as she took her seat upon her favorite recognizable boulder. And with the most coveted voice in the history of the earth, she began her tune. Slow and soft at first, but clear and sweet to the blessed ear.

The Silent Charmer ran across this beautiful voice and could feel his lips betraying him to smile. It was bliss, anyone could tell, by the goofy grin the Charmer created. She was good, he knew. His fingers dribbled upon the base of his guitar as he thought for a small moment. But the tune stopped.

He frowned. He didn't like the waterfall's bland rhythm. He peeked through the bushes and smiled wider as he spotted the desolate, angelic face of the Lady of the Mist. Gently and carefully his fingers began to work. With skill and passion, they balleted over the guitar's strings, creating the same tune in the guitar perspective.

The Lady was fairly surprised from the warm welcome. For once she wished she could catch a glimpse of this stranger. Her lips mimicked the Charmer's grin, acknowledging a different pair of soft and encouraging footsteps, and continued her song while the symphony of his strides mixed with his music. Before long, the Charmer was kneeling by the Lady's side, letting his fingers go on. The Lady's palm was focused upon the boulder as her lips continued. For a long while, the two remained enraptured in their musical introduction.

When their little communication was over, the Lady's smile was wider than ever before. With a gentle scoot, she felt for his shoulder.

"You're a really awesome guitar player."

The Charmer grinned and spelled something on her hand in sign language.

"Charmer, huh?" her unseeing eyes sparkled. "I like that."

And somewhere up high in the skies, one could have sworn that a certain higher force was laughing. After all, the deformities only pertained to the body, not the heart. And it certainly was valuable seeing that in play.


End file.
